1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to road traffic mirrors and, particularly, to a road traffic mirror with an active indicating module.
2. Description of Related Art
Road traffic mirrors are widely used on the road for helping drivers to observe road conditions and safely handle hazards such as blind spots. Current road traffic mirrors are usually convex reflection mirrors. Blind spots exist at many road bends, and drivers need to take extra caution to observe the road conditions with the aid of the road traffic mirrors. However, when the visibility is bad (e.g. fog, snow, rain, etc), drivers may not be able to see the road and the road traffic mirrors clearly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in safety on the road.